1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection between two vehicles hinged to one another, e.g. railway coaches or underground coaches, whereas the connection comprises a bellows and an intercommunicating gangway, whereas the connection may be divided transversely to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle into two connection sections, the one forming the bellows section and the other the gangway section, whereas each connection section is held by tension means hinged on the coach body of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A connection of the type mentioned above is known out of EPA 0 206 583. The bellows and the gangway are hereby preferably divided into two identical halves with central frame, whereas the central frames are held by tension means on the body coach. The gangway itself consists on two sheet metals maintained by the central frames. The disadvantage thereof is that, while turning a curve, the configuration of the gangway consisting in two sheet metals is widening in the area where the two sheet metals are overlapping, so that splits may occur.